codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luis Guzmán
Luis Guzmán plays Jesse Sallander in Code Black. Career Filmography *''Bread and Games'' (????) *''The Padre'' (2018) *''Belleville Cop'' (2018) *''The Duck (short)'' (2018) *''Hold On'' (2017) *''9/11'' (2017) *''Literally Right Before Aaron'' (2017) *''Sandy Wexler'' (2017) *''The Do-Over'' (2016) *''Keanu'' (2016) *''Aztec Warrior'' (2016) *''Puerto Ricans in Paris'' (2015) *''Ana Maria in Novela Land'' (2015) *''Don Quixote'' (2015) *''Reclaim'' (2014) *''Top Five'' (2014) *''Henry & Me'' (2014) *''The Lookalike'' (2014) *''In the Blood'' (2014) *''Two Men in Town'' (2014) *''We're the Millers'' (2013) *''Turbo'' (2013) *''The Last Stand'' (2013) *''Departure Date (short)'' (2012) *''Counter Culture'' (2012) *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) *''Rise of the Damned'' (2011) *''The Caller'' (2011) *''Arthur'' (2011) *''Old Dogs'' (2009) *''The Taking of the Pelham 1 2 3'' (2009) *''Fighting'' (2009) *''Still Waiting...'' (2009) *''He's Just Not That Into You'' (2009) *''Yes Man'' (2008) *''Nothing Like the Holidays'' (2008) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) *''Chicano Blood'' (2008) *''I Kicked Luis Guzman in the Face (short)'' (2008) *''Cleaner'' (2007) *''War'' (2007) *''Lovesickness'' (2007) *''Lolo's Cafe'' (2006) *''Hard Luck'' (2006) *''School for Scoundrels'' (2006) *''Fast Food Nation'' (2006) *''Disappearances'' (2006) *''Waiting...'' (2005) *''Carlito's Way: Rise to Power'' (2005) *''Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story'' (2005) *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) *''Runaway Jury'' (2003) *''Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd'' (2003) *''Anger Management'' (2003) *''Confidence'' (2003) *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) *''Welcome to Collinwood'' (2002) *''Punch-Drunk Love'' (2002) *''The Salton Sea'' (2002) *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) *''Home Invaders'' (2001) *''Sam the Man'' (2001) *''Double Whammy'' (2001) *''Table One'' (2000) *''Traffic'' (2000) *''Thin Air'' (2000) *''Luckytown'' (2000) *''Magnolia'' (1999) *''The Bone Collector'' (1999) *''The Limey'' (1999) *''Mind Prey'' (1999) *''One Tough Cop'' (1998) *''Snake Eyes'' (1998) *''Out of Sight'' (1998) *''King of New York'' (1998) *''Boogie Nights'' (1997) *''Pronto'' (1997) *''The Brave'' (1997) *''On Seventh Avenue'' (1996) *''The Substitute'' (1996) *''Stonewall'' (1995) *''Lotto Land'' (1995) *''El vagabundo con suerte'' (1994) *''Hand Gun'' (1994) *''The Burning Season: The Chico Mendes Story'' (1994) *''The Cowboy Way'' (1994) *''Carlito's Way'' (1993) *''Naked in New York'' (1993) *''Mr. Wonderful'' (1993) *''Double Deception'' (1993) *''Guilty as Sin'' (1993) *''Innocent Blood'' (1992) *''Empire City'' (1992) *''In the Shadow of a Killer'' (1992) *''Black Death'' (1992) *''To Catch a Killer'' (1992) *''Jumpin' at the Boneyard'' (1991) *''McBain'' (1991) *''The Hard Way'' (1991) *''Q & A'' (1990) *''Family Business'' (1989) *''Black Rain'' (1989) *''Rooftops'' (1989) *''True Believer'' (1989) *''Crocodile Dundee II'' (1988) *''*batteries not included'' (1987) *''Heartbeat'' (1987) *''No Picnic'' (1986) *''Seven Women, Seven Sins'' (1986) *''Variety'' (1983) *''Short Eyes'' (1977) Television *''Code Black'' (2015-) *''Noches con Platanito'' (2016) *''Roadies'' (2016) *''Narcos'' (2015) *''Mind Games'' (2014) *''Republic of Doyle'' (2013) *''IC Places Hollywood'' (2012) *''How to Make It in America'' (2010-2011) *''Community'' (2011) *''John from Cincinnati'' (2007) *''Raines'' (2007) *''Luis'' (2003) *''Frasier'' (2002) *''Oz'' (1998-2000) *''The Beat'' (2000) *''The Huntress'' (2000) *''Trinity'' (1998) *''Michael Hayes'' (1998) *''Early Edition'' (1998) *''New York Undercover'' (1995-1996) *''House of Buggin''' (1995) *''SeaQuest 2032'' (1994) *''NYPD Blue'' (1993) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1993) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Law & Order'' (1991) *''Monsters'' (1991) *''Hunter'' (1990) *''Miami Vice'' (1985-1986) *''The Equalizer'' (1985) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors